The subject of the present invention is a rotor for an electrical rotating machine, and a machine comprising such a rotor.
The present invention applies more particularly but not exclusively to the cooling of the rotor of open, single-phase or polyphase electrical rotating machines having a rotation speed of, for example, between 0 and 10,000 revolutions per minute, and a power of, for example, between 0.1 and 25 MW.